


Lethe

by Wesakechak



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Request Response, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesakechak/pseuds/Wesakechak
Summary: Sometimes problems become too harsh to face, sometimes people just need to forget for a while. Asuka x Rei smut.





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicitly for irrational-shutin from tumblr. Blame her for this mess.

“Why? Why should I open my heart to my Eva or whatever it is you want me to do?” Asuka crosses her arms over her chest, walking towards Rei. The elevator ride seemed to be lasting forever. It had taken a solid minute for Rei to speak up, an act so surprising that Asuka jokingly wonders if it would snow tomorrow. What Rei had said only doubled her surprise. Telling her to open her heart up to her Eva. As if that could somehow help her. 

“It would improve your synchronization ratio. You pilot so you can praise yourself, so improving would make you happy, would it not?” Rei asks her, tilting her head to the side. “I would not like to see you be unable to pilot.” She continues, turning her head slightly so she isn’t looking at Asuka. Asuka huffs and takes another step towards her, glaring at the pristine cheek that Rei has turned towards her. She’d dismiss the advice regardless of who it was coming from, but with Rei she was downright furious. 

“That’s rich, coming from a doll like you.” Asuka snaps. “Like you could ever care about something.” 

“I am not a doll.” Rei states quietly. The anger that had been building up in Asuka finally breaks free, and she points a finger accusingly at Rei. The finger prods Rei’s chin, though Rei merely shifts her focus, meeting Asuka’s eyes. Asuka doesn’t see the flicker of annoyance in them. 

“Could’ve fooled me. You just listen to whatever the Commander wants, you don’t think for yourself, you’re just his perfect little doll. You’d die if he told you to. Even if it was completely senseless.” Asuka suddenly reaches up and shoves Rei away from her, making her stumble against the wall. “If you can’t even care about yourself I don’t think you can feel anything at all.” Asuka closes the distance again, raising a hand to slap her. 

Rei catches her wrist as Asuka makes her move, faster than Asuka could process the movement. Instinctively she reaches up to try and yank Rei’s hand away, only for Rei to grab it with her free hand. Her grip is solid, and Asuka is somewhat shocked by how much pressure Rei is managing to apply to her wrists, enough for it to hurt. Asuka tries to pull away, but Rei only grips tighter and hold her steady. By now Asuka is becoming aware of the slight change in Rei’s expression. A furrowed brow, narrowed eyes, and a scowl twisting over her mouth.

“I am not a doll.” Rei repeats, a hint of anger on her voice. She tightens the grip even more, and Asuka stops struggling for the moment, sucking in a breath. “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“Because I want you to recognize that’s how you act. So you can stop acting like one. You understand that?” Asuka feels her cheeks heat up, realizing just how physically close she is to Rei. And how much she is bothered by their proximity. “Because I actually want you to feel something.” 

Rei is silent for a moment, her scowl growing. She’s contemplating what to do, how to react to that. She wants to feel something as well. That much she knows. Then she drops one of Asuka’s hands, using her now free hand to slam the emergency stop behind her. The elevator was near its destination, and no doubt Asuka would storm off once it reached it. Their conversation would end, without an answer from Rei. So Rei is in need of time. The elevator jerks to a stop suddenly, and Asuka nearly topples forward. For a brief moment Rei is the only thing keeping her from falling onto the floor. When she regains her footing she finds herself staring into Rei’s eyes, only a few centimetres away from her. She can feel Rei’s breathing, slightly more staccato and deeper than the should be, on her face. It’s warm, not cold as Asuka imagined it would be. 

“You do make me feel, Soryuu.” Rei admits, clenching her free hand repeatedly. It’s an answer, though Rei feels unsatisfied with it. Asuka’s own free hand moves to brace herself against the wall, trapping Rei in an attempt to retake control of the situation. Rei lifts her hand to Asuka’s wrist, ready to push it out of the way and step away from her. Asuka bites her lower lip, trying to discern what Rei means by making her feel. She catches a slight tint to Rei’s cheeks. Enough to give Asuka an idea of what she is feeling. A sudden impulse seizes Asuka and she leans in, closing the distance between their faces. Asuka shuts her eyes and opens her mouth slightly, meeting Rei’s lips. 

The unusual feeling of something touching her lips shocks Rei for a moment. Her hand that’s still holding Asuka’s wrist goes slack, Rei unable to concentrate on keeping her grip on Asuka’s hands. Rei was not unfamiliar with seeing physical intimacy, at school she had seen couples who thought they were alone engage in cuddling, kissing, among other things. They didn’t notice her, and it was no concern to Rei, so she never did interrupt them. She had never expected that she would be on the receiving end of a kiss though. 

And she is quite surprised by how intense it was. Asuka’s kiss was meant to be felt, to be remembered. Rei’s eyes go wide as Asuka forces her head back against the wall. A moment after making contact with her lips Asuka pushes her tongue past Rei’s teeth and into her mouth. It presses her own tongue down, Asuka refusing to let Rei have any chance to fight back. Rei feebly does try for a few seconds before she realizes that it’s futile. 

At the same time, Asuka manages to slip her wrists out of Rei’s faltering grip, and instead places her hands on the side of Rei’s waist, holding her steady. Rei’s own hands wander to the front of Asuka’s chest, one of them clenching the ribbon on Asuka’s uniform. She debates what to do next, paralyzed with conflicting messages. She could easily shove Asuka away. End whatever feelings and passions that Asuka is bringing out in her at the moment. Yet she doesn’t want that to happen. A part of her, the part of her that she’s buried, that wants to feel, stirs. It wants more. Even if it’s only for the rest of their time in the elevator. 

So she pulls on the ribbon, in turn forcing Asuka to come closer to her. Asuka’s eyes snap open for a moment, surprised by her eagerness, before she closes them again and tightens her grip on Rei’s waist. Asuka had wanted to get something out of Rei, but she had expected that it would be a whole lot less. Maybe a quick shove away, or a flustered apology that she wasn’t into that sort of thing. 

Asuka eventually has to pull away from Rei, her lungs starting to protest the lack of air and her pulse starting to quicken. She manages to get a few centimetres away from Rei before her progress is halted by her ribbon, being held by Rei like a leash. A trail of saliva hangs between their mouths, and Rei seems dazed, intoxicated, by the kiss. Her cheeks are flushed, the crimson vivid against her pale skin. Asuka doesn’t need to ask if it’s her first kiss. Asuka herself can feel how hot her cheeks are, even though she’s kissed before. Those were with boys though. And they were never as deep as the one with Rei. 

Asuka takes another breath, inhales, exhales, and then Rei yanks on her ribbon, mashing her lips against Asuka’s. It’s sloppy, awkward, but so sudden that all she can do is stare dumbly as Rei squeezes her eyes shut and pushes against Asuka. Rei’s other hand that isn’t holding Asuka’s ribbon wanders to the small of Asuka’s back, keeping her from backing away. Asuka feels Rei slip her tongue into her mouth, pushing down against Asuka’s tongue.

Asuka really did not expect Rei to be so enthusiastic. Even with her enthusiasm though, she has no experience. Asuka, at the very least, has thought about what it would be like to make out with someone before. So she pushes Rei against the wall, beginning to move her hands up and down Rei’s waist. At the same time she pushes back against Rei’s intrusion in her mouth, easily forcing her tongue out. Rei tries her best to fight against Asuka, but is easily outdone, so it’s Asuka who’s exploring Rei’s mouth again. Now Asuka holds the kiss, letting Rei squirm against her. Rei finds herself out of breath, and unable to take another. Her legs start to wobble, giving out underneath her.

Asuka feels Rei shift her weight onto her. She shuffles forward, keeping Rei from falling down. Rei lets out a small whimper into Asuka’s mouth, and Asuka takes the opportunity to press their hips together, slowly grinding up and down against her. Only then does Asuka break the kiss, opening her eyes to look at Rei’s reaction. Rei’s mouth hangs down, but her eyes only occasionally flutter open. She whimpers softly, pressing herself needingly against Asuka as much as she possibly can. Even through their clothes Asuka can feel how warm Rei is, in stark contrast to how she can usually chill the air around her. 

One of Asuka’s hands wander off of Rei’s waist, sliding forward to get at Rei’s shirt. She blindly works on unbuttoning the bottom of Rei’s shirt, showering Rei with kisses on her neck. The bottom half of Rei’s shirt is soon loose, and Asuka finds she can’t get anything else undone without separating herself from Rei, much to her annoyance. So her hand slides under Rei’s shirt, discovering that Rei isn’t wearing a bra. She cups Rei’s breast, giving the mound a slow squeeze. She watches Rei’s face, judging her response. Rei’s eyes shoot open, and she gasps. The red eyes focus on Asuka, filled with a mix of fear and anticipation. Asuka grins, giving it another squeeze and eliciting another gasp. She goes back to grinding her hips against Rei’s, making Rei shiver and squirm with pleasure. 

Rei can hardly think coherently as Asuka touches her. Even though she’s starting to breathe heavily she finds that she can’t get enough air to her lungs. Her head is swimming, and she rests against Asuka’s shoulder, trying to get her bearings. She breathes against Asuka’s neck, each caress of her breast and grind on her hips making her body more and more excited. Asuka pauses for a moment, and Rei is left to wonder if she’s finished. Then Asuka’s hand slides to her erect nipple, pinching down on it. A moan starts to bubble up inside Rei, and she does the only thing she can do to stifle it. Biting down. Her teeth dig into the side of Asuka’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that Asuka jerks back, nearly dropping Rei in the process.

Rei supports herself against the wall of the elevator, shaking her head and trying to clear her thoughts. “Soryuu, I apologize for hurting you.” She mumbles, the words coming out slow and slurred into one another. She takes a step towards Asuka, hoping to walk past her and restart the elevator. Asuka doesn’t say anything, but pins her again, this time by the shoulders. There’s a savage look in her eyes. She gives Rei another hungry kiss, though it only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls away and grabs Rei’s ribbon, untying it and tossing it aside. Then she begins unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, starting from the top this time and working her way down. Rei places her hands on Asuka’s waist, waiting for her to finish. 

As soon as Asuka’s done she spreads the two parts, exposing Rei’s chest. She tries to pull the shirt off, forcing Rei’s arms behind her back. The shirt gets half way, then refuses to slide down her arms any further, getting stuck against the wall. Asuka sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Scheisse.” She grumbles, giving the shirt another tug. It still refuses to move, and Rei frowns, trying to twist her arms enough to get it off. Her first attempt is futile, and Asuka defers any further attempts by bringing her back into a kiss, using one hand to massage the breast that she had neglected before. Rei’s body rocks back and forth with every squeeze and caress, and she moans into Asuka’s mouth. Asuka’s other hand dances over Rei’s waist, before sliding under the front of her skirt. 

Asuka again ends the kiss while leaving Rei breathless. Her hands pause in their probing of Rei’s body, letting her relax for the moment. Relaxation is the last thing on Rei’s mind as she tries to get Asuka to continue. All she can do is whimper though, her entire mouth feeling far too heavy to speak. She struggles with her shirt again, trying to free her arms from behind her back so she can pull Asuka against her. It’s still futile though, so all she can do is look pleadingly at the other girl. 

Asuka does seem to understand the look, pulling at Rei’s skirt and making her stumble away from the wall. The shirt is finally slid off a moment later, dropping to the floor. A shiver makes its way up Rei’s spine as Asuka works Rei’s skirt down her legs. The back of Asuka’s hand deliberately presses against the front of her panties. Rei becoming acutely aware of the heat building up between her hips, making her suck in a breath. Pressure is once again applied to her breast, Asuka squeezing slowly but tightly. The sucked in breath is released as a moan, one she’s unable to stifle, and her legs start to quake as the skirt drops past them. 

Rei wraps her arms around Asuka’s neck as her legs fail for a moment, and Asuka has to reach one hand around Rei’s waist to keep her from pulling them both to the floor. Rei’s breath is hot on Asuka’s neck, blowing over where she had bitten her earlier. The sensation makes Asuka’s pulse pound in her ear, excites her. One of Rei’s hands moves to Asuka’s collar, and she begins to tug at the ribbon around her neck. Her fingers fumble over it, so she just holds it between her fingers. 

There’s a sigh as Rei manages to catch her breath enough to talk, through her chest is still heaving from exertion. Even so, her voice sounds rough and slow. One word is forced out, then another. “Keep. Going.” She says, asking, begging, Asuka. She wants more. She needs more. 

Asuka frowns, feeling Rei’s heartbeat. It’s rapid, and strong enough to push against Asuka’s fingers. She’d be happy to oblige Rei’s request, but she also doesn’t want to over-excite her too much. So she sets Rei back against the wall, the hand on Rei’s waist moving up to stroke her cheek slowly. Rei tilts her head into Asuka’s hand, moving one of her own hands to keep it in place. Asuka’s other hand moves off of Rei’s breast and she places two fingers over Rei’s lips. 

The message is clear to Rei, and acting against her impulses she calms down, focussing on Asuka’s eyes. There is a glint of amusement in the ultramarine irises, and Asuka pulls her hand away to kiss Rei again. This kiss is more gentle than the previous ones, slower. Asuka doesn’t try to use her tongue, instead just pressing their lips together. She pulls away after a few moments, letting Rei breathe a few long breaths. Then she kisses her again, repeating the process. Rei’s breathing starts to become more regular, her heartbeat slows. She rests against Asuka, her eyes opening and closing sluggishly. 

Having made Rei relaxed, Asuka obliges her earlier demand to continue. Her next kiss brings Rei back to the moment. Asuka bites down on Rei’s lower lip, not hard but enough for Rei to feel. Asuka’s hands move back to Rei’s waist, and Rei puts her own hands on the back of Asuka’s shoulders. The next kiss is to the side of Rei’s mouth, quick and hard. Then down her chin and onto her neck. Rei feels her heart beat a bit faster. Another bite, this time on the side of her neck, and Rei gasps. Asuka rests her mouth on the bite, inhaling and exhaling over the lovemark. There’s a shiver that runs through Rei, which only increases as Asuka continues. The trail of kisses moves to Rei’s collarbone, and Asuka takes another nibble. Rei digs her fingers into Asuka’s back as Asuka descends. 

Then Asuka’s lips touch Rei’s nipple. Her eyes shoot open and she bites her lip to stifle a moan. Asuka’s hands squeeze Rei’s waist, and Rei knows that she’s preparing for something. She tenses, waiting for what she does next. 

She isn’t prepared for Asuka to swirl her tongue around the nipple, and she throws her head back, letting out a shaky breath. Asuka goes faster, and Rei tries to stop herself from being too loud, digging her fingers deeper into Asuka’s back. Even through the fabric of her shirt, Asuka can feel the nails on her skin. Any deeper and Rei would draw blood. Asuka has the urge to make Rei draw blood. If only to prove she can. 

So she switches to Rei’s other breast, and begins to use her teeth on it. Gentle nibbles that make Rei’s body shake in ecstasy. Rei’s head tosses and turns and her hands claw at Asuka’s back. A quiet whine escapes Rei’s mouth as Asuka tugs on her nipple with her teeth, which only encourages her to continue. 

Asuka keeps her from collapsing to the floor, and pulls away after another tug, leaving Rei looking down at her, shaking uncontrollably and futilely running her hands over Asuka’s back. Asuka plants a soft kiss between Rei’s breasts, then moves slightly lower. Rei feels the heat in her hips return, even more intense than last time. Asuka makes her way down her stomach and towards her waist. Each kiss is enough to make Rei inhale sharply. It calms her though, and Rei’s shaking starts to subdue, her hands wandering to the base of Asuka’s neck. Asuka passes her belly button, then kisses just above her panties. She drops to her knees, her hands still on the side of Rei’s waist to keep her upright. 

Asuka looks up, meeting Rei’s eyes. There’s a silent question in them asking her if she wants to keep going. Rei buries her hand into Asuka’s hair and nods. So Asuka drops her gaze and grabs the sides of Rei’s panties, pulling them down. They’re quickly flicked aside, landing on top of Rei’s skirt. Rei’s shaking only increases as Asuka hooks her right leg over her shoulder, exposing her completely.

It begins slowly, Asuka running a single finger around Rei’s entrance. It’s wet, a fact that Asuka takes with a sense of pride. She repeats the motion, with slightly more vigour this time. Even the small tease makes Rei’s body quiver and Asuka takes it as a sign to continue. Asuka’s tongue darts out of her mouth, flicking the inside of Rei’s petals before retreating. The hands buried in Asuka’s hair tense ever so slightly as waves of pleasure travel through Rei. Asuka continues at the leisurely pace, playing around the edges of Rei’s vulva. She lets Rei get comfortable and relax the grip on her head before moving deeper inside, abandoning the use of her fingers.

Asuka’s tongue brushes against Rei’s clit and she lets out a small gasp of pleasure, jerking slightly at the contact. Asuka pauses for a moment before she drags her tongue back across it. Another jerk from Rei, this time accompanied by a loud breath. She starts to increase the rhythm, enjoying the various little sounds that Rei produces. Eventually Asuka goes in with her teeth, wrapping them around Rei’s clit and lightly biting down on it. Rei’s eyes roll back in her head and even though she tries to stifle a moan it still comes out as a loud and high pitched whine. Her hands fall away from Asuka’s head, dangling uselessly at her sides. Asuka smiles as she pulls her head back, pleased with the reaction. Rei’s cheeks go flush with excitement and embarrassment and she collapses, her body refusing to keep her upright. Asuka uses her clean hand to guide Rei into her lap, then reaches up to stroke her hair soothingly, compelling her to relax. Rei’s breathing begins to even out, and she turns her head to face Asuka. Asuka is already looking at her. Rei doesn’t try to stop herself from leaning in and meeting Asuka’s lips. 

It’s a slightly different taste than what Rei had been accompanied to, slightly more bitter. Rei still wants more though. Asuka reciprocates the sentiments, threading her fingers through Rei’s hair at the back of her head and pushing Rei closer to her. Their tongues meet between their teeth, though Asuka quickly pushes Rei’s back into her mouth. Asuka’s free hand slides back inside Rei, and Rei shuts her eyes, air escaping her lungs in a moan that’s caught by Asuka’s mouth. Asuka pulls her hand out, letting Rei shake against her for a moment. Rei opens her eyes to see Asuka staring at her, slight uncertainty in her eyes. Rei gives a muffled affirmation and presses her lips tighter against Asuka. 

Then the ground shakes slightly as the elevator starts moving. Asuka’s heart immediately leaps up into her throat. She tries to push Rei off of her, too panicked to explain that she needs to get redressed. Rei’s hands wrap themselves around Asuka’s arms and she tries to pull Asuka back towards her, letting out a pitiful whine. Too enraptured from Asuka, she doesn’t seem to realize the problem. Asuka easily overpowers her half-hearted attempts to drag her back into her arms. Asuka yanks her to her feet, feeling Rei shiver as she leans against her. In the corner of her vision Asuka sees the floor indicator climb another number. Asuka realizes that Rei can hardly stand, let alone get dressed by herself. And she’d also rather not have to explain why she was in an elevator, surrounded by clothing and being clung to by a mostly naked Rei. 

“Here, just stay on your feet.” She manages to say, setting Rei against the wall of the elevator. Rei nods, realization starting to cross her face. She still holds onto Asuka for as long as she can while Asuka scrambles around, collecting Rei’s clothes and tossing them at her. Rei awkwardly steps into her panties, doing what she can to help as Asuka pulls them up. Her shirt is next, Asuka sliding it through one arm and then the other. Rei leans forward, setting her chin on Asuka’s shoulder as Asuka buttons up her shirt. She almost falls when Asuka drops back down her knees to get her skirt back on. When Asuka stands up again Rei touches Asuka’s arm lightly. Asuka reaches back and drapes Rei’s ribbon around her neck, tucking it under the collar of her shirt. Rei’s small quivers and Asuka’s own shaking hands makes it hard for her to tie it, and she scrunches her brow in concentration . 

The elevator stops while she’s adjusting the knot. As the door slides open Asuka lets go of Rei’s ribbon and prances away from Rei, her face suddenly a scowl. She huffs, turning her chin up at Rei to show her obvious annoyance with her. She glances at the door for the first time to see who it was on the other side. 

Ritsuko Akagi steps onto the elevator without looking up from her notepad, not seeing anything until she glances up, seeing Rei and Asuka on opposite sides of the elevator. She shifts her gaze back to her work, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Maya Ibuki, a step behind Ritsuko, is not so pre-occupied when the elevator doors open. She silently raises an eyebrow and walks to the back of the elevator, studying the two girls for evidence to confirm her suspicions. 

Asuka looks anywhere except for Rei, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. The fingers on her left hand drum nervously on her right elbow. Asuka’s cheeks are almost as red as her hair and she tries to hide her face in her bangs, dropping her gaze to her shoes. 

Rei is only partially successful at controlling her breathing, and it still comes out as somewhat loud and forceful. She can only stare directly ahead at Asuka, seemingly oblivious to the other two occupants in the elevator. The hickey on the side of her neck is visible even through her flushed skin. 

The ride is silent except for Rei’s slightly louder than normal breaths and Ritsuko occasionally flipping a page on her notebook. Rei eventually seems to notice that Maya is staring at her and shifts her gaze inquisitively. Maya glances at the hickey again and Rei’s hand reaches up to the lovemark, realizing that it’s quite visible. Maya smiles and gives her a wink, which only makes Rei turn a slightly deeper shade of red and turn away. She returns her gaze to Asuka. 

The silence lasts for a minute before Asuka growls quietly, pushing off of the wall. Ritsuko looks up and watches as Asuka jabs a finger at the button to stop at the next floor, nearly breaking the button with the force she uses. “You seem angry about something.” Ritsuko quips, somewhat mockingly. Asuka whips her head around to stare at the doctor, then she drags her hand down the elevator buttons, requesting stops on the next ten floors. A vicious smirk crosses her face and she turns back to stare at the doors, waiting for them to open. Ritsuko grits her teeth in frustration and prepares to hurl back an insult at the pilot. Then the doors open and Asuka storms off the elevator before she can retaliate.  
Rei follows behind a moment later, carefully avoiding contact with Ritsuko as she walks past the doctor. The elevator doors shut and leave the two pilots alone in the hallway. Asuka quickly stomps away from the elevator, clenching her fists and swinging them back and forth. Rei has to jog to keep up with her. They walk for a few minutes, Asuka leading them in random directions. Rei realizes that Asuka has no destination in mind, and she catches one of Asuka’s hands the next time that it swings behind her. Asuka turns around, the annoyed expression on her face somewhat evaporating. Asuka unclenches her fist, letting Rei intertwine their fingers. They walk slower after that, Asuka taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Another minute passes and Rei squeezes Asuka’s hand to get her attention. Her inquisitive gaze is turned towards Asuka this time, and Asuka meets her eyes, seeing the question behind it. What’s wrong?  
“I knew it was too good to last. I almost forgot that I was nothing but some shit pilot.” She grumbles, turning her head away from Rei and continuing to walk on. Rei frowns, her brow furrowing at the statement. Asuka was not, as she suggested, a shit pilot in Rei’s opinion. And she certainly was more than just a pilot. Those are things she doesn’t know how to say, how to prove. Yet, she does know how to do something. 

“Would you like to forget again?” Rei asks her quietly. Asuka is surprised by the question, and it takes her a moment to respond. 

“Huh? Yeah, if I could I-” She’s cut off by Rei twirling her around and pushing her against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. Rei closes the distance between them the next instance, kissing Asuka’s neck hungrily. Asuka gasps in surprise, not expecting Rei to be so bold. Even though she enjoys the feeling, her eyes dart back and forth, the possibility that they’ll be discovered still present. No one had passed them in the last few minutes, yet Asuka knows that that doesn’t mean that they’re completely alone on the floor they’re on. Her throat seems tight, and she can do little more than whisper to Rei. “Not here, what if someone catches us?” She manages to say, placing her hand over Rei’s mouth to hold her back. 

Rei reaches behind Asuka, opening the door that she had pinned her against. Both of them stumble into a relatively empty supply closet, separating for a moment. Asuka leans against the back wall, trying to get her bearings. She looks around, taking in the somewhat cramped surroundings, before they’re plunged into darkness. A softer light fills it a moment later as Rei flicks a switch on the wall. 

“Would you like to forget again?” Rei repeats the question. To confirm that Asuka does want to continue. Asuka understands the implications this time, and hesitates before nodding her consent. 

“Yeah. Yeah I would.” Her voices lacks the edge that Rei associates with Asuka. Either from confidence or anger, her voice always has force. This time it’s gone, replaced by something else. Weariness, Rei thinks.  
Rei advances towards her with small shuffles of her feet, until she’s standing against Asuka. She kisses Asuka, slowly, deeply. Asuka still engages Rei’s tongue, but far less forceful than before. Enough for it to end in a standstill between the two. Rei’s hands go to Asuka’s clothing, beginning to undress her. Eventually they break the kiss, a thread of saliva hanging between their tongues. Rei moves back in a moment later, pulling away Asuka’s ribbon from her neck and dropping it to the floor. Her other hand pulls Asuka’s collar down, exposing the skin. She kisses at the flesh, pushing the fabric away as she travels left to her shoulder. Asuka’s breaths are quick and shallow, in sync with every kiss. Rei unbuttons Asuka’s shirt as she works her way up Asuka’s collarbone, giving her more slack until it falls off her left shoulder. Rei makes her way back the way she came, this time hearing small moans from the back of Asuka’s throat when she passes over certain spots. She stops, then backs up to the last spot where she heard the moan, a few centimetres to the left of her centre. Rei kisses slightly harder this time. The moan is slightly louder, more pleasurable. 

Rei begins to use her teeth, biting down ever so slightly. Asuka feels the shot of pleasure run up and down her spine, and her moan is louder. She can only focus on Rei’s mouth as it continues to tease the spot, pressing down with her teeth. Then Rei moves her head again, and Asuka once again can breathe quietly. Rei hits another spot, hearing the moan from Asuka and turning her full attention to that one area. Asuka closes her eyes as Rei begins to suck on the already red skin, her moans becoming louder and longer as the enjoyable pain travels through her body. She moves on, repeating the pattern again, travelling along Asuka’s collar and shoulder and leaving small red lovemarks in her wake. 

Rei pushes Asuka’s shirt over her right shoulder as she nibbles, and then lets it drop to the floor. She begins to explore the newly exposed side of her, tugging the straps of Asuka’s bra away as she does so and kissing under where they were. Rei’s other hand undoes Asuka’s skirt, though she doesn’t notice as it drops to the floor. Too distracted by the attention to her upper chest, she doesn’t realize what Rei is doing until she feels Rei’s hand slide under her panties and a single finger slip inside her. 

Asuka jerks at this, her eyes opening. It is the first move she’s made since Rei began to kiss her in the closet. Instantly Rei’s finger pulls away, a worried expression on her face. She meant for Asuka to forget the pains and worries in her life, not add to them.  
“Are you alright?” She asks quietly, taking a step back. Asuka’s eyes focus on her, her expression one of shock. She grabs Rei’s wrist, pulling them back together. She can feel a pleasant ache in her gut, the beginnings of her excitement. 

“Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it. Never had anyone else…” She trails off, shaking her head slightly. “Keep going, you’ll know if I want you to stop.” She instructs Rei, for the first time realizing how fried her voice sounds. Rei nods, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth. Asuka relaxes into the kiss, which muffles the whine she makes as she feels Rei push her fingers past her petals again. Asuka’s hands move up to Rei’s back, her nails digging into her shoulders. Rei begins to move her fingers around Asuka’s walls, eliciting another moan, louder and deeper than the last ones. It’s caught by Rei’s mouth, the small vibrations from Asuka enough to tell Rei that she is getting her full attention. When she’s out of breath Rei breaks the kiss, and stops her hand for a moment to give Asuka time to recover. 

Asuka quickly controls her ragged breathing, and Rei continues. Her fingers press a bit deeper, the hand forcing Asuka’s panties down. Now it’s Asuka who’s shaking, ever so slightly. Not as bad as Rei had been, but enough to be noticable. Rei’s head tilts to one side and she begins to gently bite on Asuka’s neck, making marks that match the hickey she gave Asuka earlier. Asuka’s own head tosses for a moment in ecstacy before it settles down against Rei’s collar. 

“I want- I need more.” Her tone is one of desperation when she whispers against Rei’s skin. The hand that isn’t inside Asuka obliges, creeping up her back until she reaches the clip on Asuka’s bra. It’s quickly undone and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. 

Rei makes Asuka lean back against the wall, running her thumb over one of Asuka’s nipples. Asuka nods weakly, letting a low whine out.  
Leaving her neck covered with fresh bite marks, Rei begins her descent down Asuka’s body, kissing as she goes. For a minute she returns to the collarbone, once again stimulating the various sensitive spots that Asuka made her aware of. Asuka closes her eyes and whines again and Rei begins to move lower, eventually reaching her breast. Rei gives it a squeeze with her hand, then presses her lips to it. At the same time she thrusts her fingers deeper inside. The sound Asuka makes can’t be stifled, a quiet shout that erupts from the back of her throat. Her body starts to quiver more intensely as Rei continues to make the heat build up inside her. 

Again Rei stops, pulling her head away from Asuka’s heaving chest. “Am I… doing alright?” She asks, suddenly. Asuka stares dumbly at her, wondering how Rei can be so good but so clueless. 

“Don’t. Stop.” Asuka commands, gritting her teeth. Rei nods, slipping out of Asuka’s grip and getting onto her knees. She pulls Asuka’s damp panties down to the pile of clothes, then begins to work with her tongue, slipping it into Asuka. Asuka’s hands grip what they can, one of them threading through Rei’s hair. She holds onto it tightly, keeping Rei from pulling away. The other one moves to her mouth, where she tries to silence the sounds she makes as Rei’s tongue explores her. Rei can still hear her though, and is spurred on by the noise. She grows bolder with each squeak and whine that comes out of Asuka’s mouth, moving faster. Asuka suddenly feels Rei’s tongue brush over her clit and she sticks a knuckle in her mouth, biting down so the loud wail that threatens to escape her mouth merely comes out as a loud moan. Her hips jerk forward, pushing Rei deeper. 

Rei keeps going, doing as Asuka asked her to. She focuses her attention on Asuka’s pearl, using her teeth as Asuka had. Asuka continues to shake and shudder as she excites it more and more, Asuka feeling the tension between her hips grow to unbearable levels. A sudden moment of clarity in the euphoria makes her realize that there’s only one way this will end. Rei continues to work until Asuka has to take her other hand out of her mouth and grab Rei’s hair. Stars suddenly fill her vision and she tosses her head back, unable to stay quiet any longer. 

“Rei!” She yells, her body convulsing as she feels the tension release. Rei begins to lap up Asuka’s juices, and she feels the hands on the back of her head go slack. 

Rei pulls back, looking up at Asuka. Her chest is heaving, her hands trying fruitlessly to find purchase against the wall. Rei takes one of Asuka’s hands in her own and pulls her down as slowly as she can, letting Asuka rest her chin on her shoulder. Then Rei drops her hand and she begins to trace up and down Asuka’s spine, feeling the ridges of the vertebrae. Asuka’s chest presses into Rei’s, her heartbeat strong enough for Rei to feel it. It takes Asuka a minute before she can do anything more than shake and pant against Rei’s body. And only then all she can do is exhale a whine. 

Rei’s hand moves to Asuka’s hair, running her fingers through it. “Breathe.” She says, whispering in Asuka’s ear. She repeats the word, until she can tell it has an effect on Asuka. Her breathing slows and she stops stops shaking. Now she nestles against Rei, catching her breath and collecting her thoughts. Her skin radiates heat, and Rei gently pulls her closer. 

It occurs to Asuka that this is the first time someone has held her. The thought makes her eyes snap open, and she tenses slightly. All because of a sudden impulse, something she hoped would distract her from her problems for a few moments. All because the doll turned out to be a real person beneath her indifferent exterior. Another thought enters her mind. Now that she has what she wanted, she can only lose it and get hurt in the process. Rei’s arms suddenly feel suffocating. 

Rei realizes something is wrong when Asuka tenses, and she tightens her grip. She debates whether or not to let Asuka go. It would be her first instinct to do so. Yet she holds on, something telling her that it would only be worse for both of them if she did. She moves her hand out of Asuka’s hair and back onto her back, rubbing between her shoulder blades. Asuka is still for a few moments, and then moves again. Not to get away from Rei this time, but to bury her face into her shoulder. Her arms wrap around Rei’s back, clinging tightly to her. Rei feels Asuka shudder, and then again. Her breaths are loud, but Rei can tell that there is something different. 

It takes Rei a moment to figure out that Asuka is crying, or at least trying hard not to cry. Rei begins to stroke her hair again, not knowing what to say to help her. Asuka doesn’t offer any explanation either, the supportive gesture from Rei only letting her tears come through for the first time in years. 

Asuka swore she would never cry, but now she breaks that promise. Mental and physical exhaustion catches up with her, and combines with the simple presence of a single person who presses against her and tries to soothe her. It is one of the better places for her to finally break down, all things considered. She sobs into Rei’s shoulder, refusing to say anything. Rei doesn’t ask her to, instead she continues to run her fingers through her hair. 

“Sorry.” Rei shakes her head sadly. “I do not know how to help you, what to say to you.” She whispers. “I wish I did.” She adds. 

“These are my own problems. I won’t ask you to solve them. I want to do it myself.” Asuka’s voice grows steadier as she speaks, enough of her confidence returning to end her tears. “I just need to forget sometimes, that’s all.” She sniffles. 

“Yes, I understand.” Rei agrees. Though she had not begun the night with the intent to forget about her problems, she had nevertheless found herself unburdened from them. She could see why Asuka wants to forget. 

“Good.” Asuka mutters, her body going slack again. Soft snores begin to emanate from her, her chest rising and falling at regular intervals. It takes a moment for Rei to realize that Asuka has fallen asleep. On top of her. Rei debates whether or not to attempt to leave. It would be difficult to get out from under Asuka, especially without waking her. Furthermore she estimates that it is far too late for them to leave without arising suspicion. She doubts that Asuka wishes for what happened to become known to anyone but the two of them. 

So she closes her eyes, slumping against Asuka and slowly letting the sounds of Asuka’s breathing and the machinery in the base lull her to sleep. 

When Asuka wakes she finds Rei sleeping against her, surprising her for a brief moment. The memories of the previous night, along with all the aches in her body that accompany them, return before she can do anything. When her vision finally focuses she’s left staring at the sleeping Rei, slowly inhaling and exhaling through her nose. A thin smile is on her face. Asuka’s stirring does wake her though, and Rei’s eyes flutter open. For a moment Asuka sees the smile fade, and then it returns, slightly larger than before. Asuka can feel her cheeks heat up as Rei looks at her with her blissful smile. 

“Morning.” She mutters quietly, shuffling off of Rei. Rei gives a sleepy nod in reply, slowly rising out of the stupor of sleep. The small room is quiet as Asuka gathers her clothes, putting them on. She stands up, stretching and feeling over her neck. She hadn’t anticipated that the various marks Rei left on her would last the night. Retying her ribbon, she smoothes out her skirt and offer’s Rei a hand to help her stand up.

“If either of us needs to…” Asuka trails off again, not knowing how to phrase her offer. She shrugs her shoulders helplessly. Rei’s eyes gleam with understanding however. 

“I will be sure to remember that.” She says, tilting her head down slightly in acknowledgement. Rei opens the door, glancing up and down the corridor. “There is no one around us.” She reports, opening it further so she can walk out. Asuka follows her a moment later, rubbing her neck as she leaves the closet. They don’t speak, or even acknowledge each other as they walk back towards the elevator and the outside world.


End file.
